photoscapepaintnetpixlrkritagimpadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gemspectrum
Gem Ranking = High Class Jewels = High Class Jewels obviously the highest of the Gem scale. Jewels in this position are diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Diamonds: Diamonds are the highest. Gem typing Info about each cast = Light Coral = Red Jewels have short life spans. Jewels can live for 1,0000000 plus years. Red Jewels on the other hand only live till 5,0000 (depending on Jewel class rubies can live for 50 more years). Red Jewels have fire bending powers. If all red Jewels work together they can light the whole planet Gemtopia on fire. As said by Crystal Quartz Red Jewels usually have a dangerous temper but not as bad as Violet and orchid Jewels! They can also fire bend! Fucking cool right? If all work together they can set this whole planet on fire. = Peach = Orange Jewels usually smell like peaches according to Moonstone. The blood is also referred as Tangelo by Sapphire. According to her they smell like oranges. I guess it's known that they smell like peaches. The powers an Orange Jewel can posses is shapeshifitng abilities. Whether it's changing into an animal or an object they can shapeshifter into any object and can stay like that forever (if they wanted too) so let's say a Orange Jewel wants to become a Unicorn she can shapeshifter into a Unicorn and stay like that forever if she wants too. If she wanted to live as a man she could live as a male (Though Jewels don't know what a male is due to having no males in their race). Another ability they can have is super speed. Yeah they're fucking fast. They're faster than a car. As said by Crystal Quartz All orange Jewels smell like peaches and oranges. They're also super fucking fast and chafe the ability to change into an animal.. = Light Yellow = A couple of Jewels have a yellow gem. Purple Jewels usually like to abuse them and treat them like shit. Yellow Jewels are usually sold into sex and are basically sex slaves. . Yellow Jewels have great powers. They were supposed to be used against the Grand Diamond. Yellow Jewels overall are usually kind and energetic and cheerful as well. Very few are cold and aloof. They're always happy. Yellow Jewels have heterochromia which is when your eyes are two different colors. Citrine for example has a purple eye and a pink eye. Yellow Jewels can shoot eye lasers. Yellow Jewels also have the ability to put butterflies to sleep. It's unknown why they have this power but whatever. Yellow Jewels have electricity powers. They can control lighting or make any electrical device explode or act up. Yellow Jewels are really skilled on hacking into social media accounts and fucking around with peoples accounts. As said by Crystal Quartz All yellow Jewels have two colored yes and who knows why. You'll either find it weird or awesome. Known Yellow Jewels are * Citrine * Topaz (Yellow) * Sunstone * Yellow Beryl * Yellow Agate * Yellow Diamond * Yellow Garnet * Yellow Zircon * Yellow Tourmaline = Light Green = Green Jewels have green gems. Green Jewels are usually make great wives/girlfriends/bitches. At least one Jewel in a relationship will have a green Jewel as their side hoe/chick. All Jewels would go for a green Jewel kinda like how black men or rather men go for non black women. Green Jewels are very calm and nice. They're never violent unless they have to get violent for their safety. Green Jewels are also sky dwellers meaning they have the ability to fly whether they have wings or have the ability to float they're sky dwellers. Green Jewels usually do some type of drug too. Emerald does weed. Other green Jewels may smoke meth, coke or cigarettes. Green Jewels can also have multiple orgasms. One of the reasons why Ruby loved Emerald. Every time Ruby fucked Emerald she'd have so many orgasms. Even fingering her wouldve have her wet. Abilities Green Jewels can do is communicate with plants. Green Jewels usually like nature. They can talk to plants and control them as well. Another thing Green Jewels can do is control weather. Depending on their mood the weather will change. If they're sad it rains. If they're happy it's sunny. If they're mad it thunderstorms. If they're feeling depressed it'll be very foggy and cloudy out. As said by Crystal Quartz Green Jewels Jake good wife material! They can make great girlfriends, wives or just side chicks. They can fucking fly too! Ain't that great. High class Jewels like rubies, sapphires and diamonds usually have 7 of them usually as slaves. They're fucking great in bed too. They can orgasm multiple times. There's no limits. It's easy to make them wet too! I had one as a girlfriend! 11/10 would fuck again. Known Green Jewels are * Emerald * Peridot * Green Diamond * Green Garnet * Green Sapphire * Green Spinel * Green Zircon * Green Sphene * Green Pearl * Green Topaz * Maw-Sit-Sit * Green Agate * Nephrite * Jade (Green) = Light Cyan = There're cyan Jewels blue Jewels as a whole are very common. Cyan Jewels are kinda rare. As Blue Jewels they can live in the sea if they wanted too. They're extremely weak (physically) so they usually use their powers to do shit. They can move things with their mind. They're usually quiet and just....so fucking beautiful. Jewels from this caste usually have 4 of the 5 senses. For instance Moonstone is blind but can hear, taste, feel and smell. Moonstone and her ancestor Hemimorphite Blueglare have rabbits �� as their Wätcher which stated by The Emissary to be rare and unusual for their gem color. As said by Crystal Quartz These Jewels are one of the three types of blue Jewels. They're fucking pretty they could make all the straight human women lesbian in like a second and make all the straight men want to serve them. They're fucking weak though. They usually use their powers. Their usually usually fucking blind or deaf. They usually keep to themselves too. Desperate for being blue Jewels they're obsessed with the colors purple and blue for no fucking reason. They can live in water too since they're sea dwellers. = Light Sky blue = Blue Jewels as a whole are common. It's suggested that it's rare for Sky Blue Jewels to posses magical abilities. Sapphire, Star Sapphire and The Emissary all have time-based powers. They as well have the power to see into people's minds. Their behavior overall is fine. They're calm. As said by Crystal Quartz Nothing special about these Jewels. They can control time which is rare. They can see into people's minds....weirdos....am I right???? They like all blue Jewels are sea dwellers so they live in the sea. '' = Light Blue = Blue Jewels are common as a hole. Blue Jewels are sea dwellers. They can breath or live under water. So,e have ear fins some don't. Azurite, Lapis Lazuli and their ancestor, The Assasin all have light blue blood. Blue Jewels are a bit stronger than Cyan Jewels but are kinda weak. Blue Jewels tend to carry tridents ''(Which is a weapon from Neptune the god of the sea). Like other Blue Jewels they have water bending powers. As said by Crystal Quartz These Jewels live in the sea. Not much about them except most of them act like emos. = Light Orchid = Orchid Jewels are a bit common. They're very prone to violence. Orchid Jewels are sky dwellers do they have the ability to fly. Some may not posses wings some just have the ability to float. Diamond, Spectrum Diamond and The Grand Diamond all have orchid blood. Jewels with Orchid blood all are very loyal to The Grand Diamond (Since she has the same blood Color). Abilities Orchid Jewels posses are mind control powers. They can mind control people if anything a bunch of people at once. = Light Violet = = Light Plum = Plum Jewels are rare and have a unique roll. They take care of Jewel babies. They're basically like nurses. Plum Jewels are usually active at night. They cannot live in the Gemtopia sun. To be active in the daytime they usually use magic mist to block out the sun. Well other Jewels like the sun so it was a problem for them. Because Plum Jewels are magic dwellers plum Jewels decided to use some magic lotion on them to help them survive the Gemtopia's sun rays. Plum Jewels can also use an umbrella if they need too. Plum Jewels seem to be bubbly and dumb. They as well seem to be obsessed with something whether it's a person, Jewel or an object they become unhealthy obsessed with it. Since Plum Jewels are magic dwellers some abilities Plum Jewels have are healing powers. All Jewels have this but their healing powers are very great and they can regenerate very fast. Some other abilities they have is clairvoyance. The can also see into the future too. Plum Jewels because they're active at night can see in the night as well. = Light Lilac = = Light Pink = Metal Blood There's a race called metals and they go by blood color as well except there blood colors are dark shades. = Ruby Blood = = Bronze Blood = = Amber Blood = = Lime Blood = = Sage Blood = = Peridot Blood = = Topaz Blood = = Cerulean Blood = = Iolite Blood = = Grape Blood = = Orchid Blood = = Plum Blood = Other Blood = Red Blood = Red blood is one of the types of alien blood. It's Ariete's Ohitsujiza's blood color. He is the lowest on the Rainbowsoectrum. = Orange Blood = Orange blood is one of the types of alien blood. = Yellow Orange Blood = = Yellow Blood = = Green Yellow Blood = = Green Blood = = Mint Blood = = Cyan Blood = = Blue Blood = = Azure Blood = = Violet Blod = = Fuchsia Blood = = Deep Pink Blood = Trivia *'The Gemspectrum doesn't apply to diamonds. All diamonds are above everyone. It only applies to small class Jewels. Category:��UnicornPoop��